


Jealousy

by Foreverdramionee



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverdramionee/pseuds/Foreverdramionee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesut has always been together with Olivier ever since his arrival at Arsenal, but what happens when Mathieu, Oliver's former French ex lover threatens to separate them with his arrival to the gunners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

"Ok bro I'll meet you there," Mesut said he had just gotten off the phone with Per Mertesacker, his former Arsenal teammate. He could no longer bear the wait, it had been a month since his last game, when he became the world cup champion, and he wanted to get on the field, but most importantly: he couldn't wait to wrap his arms around Olivier. They had been lucky that Germany and France had ended up having to play one another in the world cup, which had allowed Olivier and Mesut to slip into the restroom unseen for just a quickie, but it hadn't been enough. He wanted Olivier more than anything right now.  
*************************************  
He had just arrived at the Emirates stadium, ready to train and prepare himself to be reunited with the team.  
He headed towards the lockeroom and was received with his fellow welcoming teammates: Santi Cazorla and Aaron Ramsey.  
"Mesut! Welcome back buddy!" Cazorla said lightly patting him on the back as he walked alongside him through the halls.  
"Yeah man on winning the world cup! You're the man!" Ramsey said tagging along Mesut's other side which was not taken up by Cazorla.  
"You know, he wasn't the only one that won the world cup," Per Mertsacker said appearing with Podolski out of nowhere.  
"No, but he did score at least once." Cazorla acknowledged.  
"And I can't recall you scoring or shooting anywhere near the target," Ramsey added mockingly.  
"Oh shut up!" Mertsacker demanded.  
"Just stating the facts man-" Ramsey was saying, but was soon silenced by the door which had just opened, the one that lead inside the lockeroom Mesut recalled, he hadn't even noticed they were already standing outside of it, until a guy he didn't quite recognize came out ready to train.  
"Alexis Sanchez," Cazorla said directing to Mesut, "One of our new teammates, he's really cool actually."  
"Well look who's fallen in love," Ramsey teased.  
"Shut up Ramsey! I mean it! We spent last weekend playing video games all day, he's got some pretty good ones. And plus, he's nice."  
"Awwww,' Ramsey said as he traced a heart over the air, "Isn't that sweet."  
Per and Podolski soon began to laugh, but Mesut kept thinking of his French lover and the feeling of his lips pressed up against his, he got lost in thought, that he almost didn't realize the others stop and stare at him.  
"Hey Mes are you ok?" Cazorla said staring at Mesut.  
"Yeah," Mesut replied, "It's great to be back...I'm gonna go change."  
*************************************  
30 minues later Mesut was still in the lockeroom finishing up to get ready to go out and train, he usually changed fast and did not like to waste time staying in the lockeroom, but he couldn't help, but wonder where Olivier was. He was expecting to see him there as soon as he left the guys and walked in, but there was no sign of him and everyone had practically left more than 10 minutes ago, so he couldn't ask. He wondered if he was ok...hopefully nothing bad had happened to him...no, nonsense, he would've told him by now if something had indeed hap-  
His thoughts were cut off, by the laughter of someone heading inside...he knew who that laughter belonged to...he could recognize it anywhere.  
Sure enough, Olivier soon came into the room accompanied by someone, looking like he was having the time of his life, engaged in a conversation with the boy who'd entered the room alongside with him.  
The boy looked handsome, and he seemed to be talking to Olivier with such ease, they were speaking in Olivier's primary language: French. He'd heard of a French guy who had been signed to the team while he was on vacation, but he couldn't recall his name right now...he was too busy trying to understand what it was they were saying, when suddenly the other 'French guy' stopped laughing and looked up to see Mesut standing there. He seemed surprised, as if expecting the room to be empty. Olivier had also stopped laghing now, Mesut noticed.  
"Um... M-M-Mes-Mesut," Olivier stuttered, but finally managed to get out, "What...what are you doing here?"  
"I arrived last night." Mesut stated coldly eyeing the 'French guy' up and down.  
"Why didn't you tell me anything? I could've...you know...pekt you up from the airport." Olivier said and Mesut could see he was having trouble finding his words.  
"Yeah, I considered it...but I'm glad I didn't. I can see now you've been busy." Mesut said this time turning his attention completely to the 'French guy.'  
"Um I'll go get ready" the 'French guy' said beginning to make his way, to what Mesut supposed was the locker he'd been assigned to. He seemed uncomfortable as he went, from the way Mesut had looked at him, but he didn't care. Olivier was his! His! And he certainly wasn't gonna let some' French guy' come and take that away from him.  
"I'm glad you're back Mes," Olivier said suddenly trying to lighten up the mood by showing a little smile, "Maybe you can finally score some goals for us."  
Well this guy is incredulous! Mesut thought! He's seriously just going to tell me that!? After I've spent the whole previous month anxious to get my ha-  
When suddenly something caught his eye...  
He turned his attention immediately to the 'French guy' once more as he was slipping his jacket off and Mesut saw he was wearing the shirt he'd given to Olivier for his birthday.  
Olivier turned to see what Mesut was looking at and soon realized what it was. He immediately turned his attention to look at Mesut once again, only to see his face filled with anger and even tears welling up in his eyes.  
How could he!? That was a gift from him! For his birthday. And he'd just given it away to that 'French guy' without any thought or concideration!?  
Mesut couldn't take anymore. He ran out the lockeroom without turning back.


	2. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mesut knows...but what will be his reaction? Will Olivier make an attempt at getting him back?

He had to get out of there, he could no longer bear it. He couldn't look at Olivier, not after what he'd just seen, he was done.   
He walked into the restroom to splash some water on his face, he was already late for practice anyway, on his first day. Great.   
Suddenly he heard footsteps growing closer and closer, and decided to rush to he nearest stall in an attempt to hide...if it was Olivier he wasn't even sure what he would do to him...but it wouldn't end good.  
"What the hell are you doing still in here?"   
He now realized that it wasn't Olivier, but the guy whom he'd seen earlier come out of the lockeroom, and who Cazorla had referred to as Alexis Sanchez.   
"Umm..." Mesut suddenly found himself short with words, "I was just-"  
"Look, never mind. I don't care what you're up to, they sent me to look for you and that's what I'm doing. Have you seen Giroud or Debuchy anywhere? I can't find them."  
Mesut suddenly flinched at the name of Olivier being mentioned causing Alexis to stare at him curiously and realize that Mesut had been crying.  
"Do you feel alright?" Alexis suddenly asked "Like, I mean...Are you ok? Cause...if you feel bad, I could go tell them that you're not gonna be able to make it to practice."  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Mesut said trying to hide any emotions.   
"Really?"   
"Yeah, really...Why do you ask?"  
"I don't know...it seems to me like if you were crying."   
After a slight pause Mesut finally decided to say, "Look... I don't want to come off as rude or anything, but-"  
"Mesut, we need to talk." He realized now he had been cut off by the man he least wanted to see, standing in the doorway. The man his heart hated more than anything else right now. He had to resist a sudden urge to launch himself at him and slap him for what he'd done.  
"Well I have nothing to say to you," Mesut replied after taking a second to consider his choice of words.  
"But I do...can you at least let me explain." Olivier pleaded.   
"We have to get to practice, so that will have to wait, Olivier," Mesut said his name with such coldness that made a shiver pass through Olivier's spine.  
"I know that, but I meant...after practice."  
"Sorry Olivier, but Alexis was just proposing to me to go hang out with him tonight, so you're gonna have to wait. Right Alexis?" Mesut said suddenly directing himself toward the Chilean footballer raising his arm to wrap it around his team member's shoulder.   
"Right?" Alexis said sounding unsure, as he removed Mesut's arm. "Look, whatever...have any of you seen Debuchy?"   
"Well why don't you ask his boyfriend right there," Mesut said motioning towards Olivier as he made his way out of the restroom, shoulder bumping him as he went.  
*************************************  
Sweat was trickling down his shirt, the sun was hot at this this time of the year even in London and any attempt he'd made to try to talk to Mesut had backfired. He had given him the silent treatment and acted as if he didn't even exist and had even gone up to Sanchez and asked him to train along with him. Mesut had always trained with Olivier, ever since his arrival back in 2013.   
He was staring at Mesut, he couldn't help it... he wished he wasn't mad at him so that he could pull him against him and show him how much he loved him. "You're fucking stupid!" Olivier said thinking out loud, earning a couple of wondering glances from his teammates. How could he have been so stupid to cheat on Mesut!? I mean at some point, back in 2012, before he met Mesut, he'd come to think that he was in love with Mathieu, but no. It wasn't until Mesut arrived into his life that he figured out what love meant. He loved Mesut. And he wasn't gonna let a few minutes of passion with Mathieu ruin that. Besides...the only reason he'd called him in the first place was because he needed Mesut and felt lonely after not seeing his German lover for over a month. But now he was here, and he was determined to get him back one way or another...  
Suddenly he he heard someone screech in pain and walked over to see Mathieu grabbing at the back of his head, looking furious.   
"Listen to me you fucking idiot!" Mathieu yelled out of nowhere, directly at Mesut, catching everyone by surprise.  
He was usually a calm, peaceful man and it took a great deal of effort to piss him off, but from years of working with him, Olivier also knew that even he had a breaking point, "I had enough of your fucking stares in the lockeroom earlier this morning! If you have a problem with me because of what happened between Oli-"   
Olivier suddenly rushed to clamp a hand over his mouth, cutting Mathieu off before he could say anything he'd regret later. All their team members had gathered around forming a circle to see what was transpiring. No one knew about the secret relationship between Mesut and Olivier. They had suspected something, surely, but they didn't know. It was their secret. Besides who knows what on earth they would say if they found out they were gay right now and not only that, but that Mesut and Mathieu were caught up in a love triangle all because of him.  
Mathieu reached to release the hold Olivier had on him. "Let me go!" He yelled staggering to push him off.  
"Well calm down and tell me what the hell happened then," Olivier said.  
After a minute of awkward silence, he finally spoke.  
"What happened was that your little 'BUDDY' over here," he said pointing at Mesut, "Decided to kick me with the ball at the back of the head for the incident that as you may recall transpired earlier."  
Olivier stared at Mesut suddenly with a look of disbelief in his eyes. Mesut wasn't like this. No matter how mad he was, he knew better than to behave like a child.  
Mesut registered the sudden look Olivier gave him, but it only made him grow angrier.  
"Mes-?" Olivier began to say, but he didn't have enough time to finish, as he looked over the blazing sun he realized Mesut was already heading back into the building.  
*************************************  
"Hey, do any of you guys know what the hell is going on between Olivier and Mesut?" Ramsey said suddenly heading over to join Cazorla and Podolski who were sitting down in a bench and seemed to be involved arguing over video games.   
"Who knows man," Cazorla said shrugging without looking at him.  
"Well...I think that Mathieu guy may know something." Ramsey insisted.  
"Dude! Relax. Mesut and Olivier have been friends since like...forever!" Podolski said joining in the conversation. "You probably know something else don't you Lukas? After all, you've always been closer to them."  
"Dude let it go."  
"Let it go? You know at some point this might affect our team and cost us a victory so don't tell me to just 'let it go.'"  
"Well...I may not know much...since, I got here a couple of weeks ago," Alexis Sanchez said heading over to the 3 other gunner members, "But I can tell you that when I went into the restroom and found Mesut, he looked as if he'd been crying."  
"Well, have you guys considered that maybe this is all because of some girl? I mean...maybe Olivier took her from Mesut. It wouldn't be the first time it happens, he did that to you a couple of months ago, remember Ramsey? " Cazorla suggested.   
Ramsey seemed to consider it for a second and finally said, "Maybe...but what does Mathieu have to do in all of this then?"  
"Well Mesut did seem really mad at him, I'd never seen him act like that." Cazorla said.  
"You know what? It doesn't matter. We just have to make sure they stop fighting, Ramsey's right. In the long run, it may affect our team," Podolski said.  
"Did you just admit I'm right?" Ramsey asked.  
Podolski sighed, "Yes Ramsey, yes I did."  
A grin spread through Ramsey's face, but quickly returned to looking serious, "Then what do we do?"  
"I don't know, but we must do something. "  
*************************************  
A couple of days passed and Olivier couldn't help, but feel angry at himself every time he saw Mesut. Every time, every morning when he arrived as soon as he entered the lockeroom Mesut made sure to leave and stay as further away as possible from him during practice. He wouldn't answer his texts. He wouldn't answer his calls. At some point he even came to wonder if maybe Mesut had lost his phone or maybe changed numbers so he decided to call him right before Mesut left to practice when he entered in the morning. But no. Mesut's phone still worked alright and when he looked to see who was calling, he'd glanced back up at him for just a second looking so miserable it broke Oliver's heart, but Mesut quickly looked back down to his phone and ignored the phone call. Since then, Olivier had made no attempt to call him or text him back.  
But today, for some certain reason he felt a sudden urge to get this over with.   
He walked into the lockeroom surprised to find it empty except for Mesut who was there, just finished changing ready to leave. As soon as he saw Olivier, he walked forward heading out the door.  
Stop him! Stop him! Olivier's mind was screaming. And suddenly, he reached to grab hold of one of Mesut's arms. His skin coming in contact with his once more made his body jerk up for a slight second.   
"Wait," Olivier said.  
"Is this about practice?" Mesut asked, cocking his eyebrows at him.  
"No...it's about...us." Olivier said carefully.   
"Us?"   
"Yeah, us."  
"Us!?" Mesut said with a low chuckle, "There is no 'us' Olivier. Now if you excuse me, I'll go join the others. Otherwise, I'll end up being late. Just like you always are," he said walking over to yank the door open. Except, the door wouldn't open, he grabbed hold of the door's knob once more trying to yank at it again, but it didn't work. It had clearly been locked from the outside. He looked up to meet Olivier's eyes.  
"Whats the matter?" Olivier asked.  
"The door. It doesn't open."  
"What!? Let me try," Olivier said reaching over only to find that Mesut was indeed right, the door had been closed shut, "Locked from the outside?" Olivier said uncertainty in his eyes.  
"Oh don't act surprised, Olivier," Mesut said looking into his ex lover's eyes, "You probably planned all of this, didn't you?"   
"What!?" Olivier asked looking perplexed that Mesut would even consider such thing, "What do I gain from keeping you locked in here!?"  
"I don't know. But I can certainly tell you that you're not gaining anything! I'm calling Podolski to get me out of here," Mesut said reaching for his phone to dial his teammate's phone number, "Funny thing is every time you try to lie to me and keep me from finding out what you're doing, I always manage to catch you in your web of lies," Mesut finished, and those last words stung on Olivier more than anything he'd ever said to him.  
"Mesut...I'm-" Olivier began, but clearly Mesut wasn't listening anymore as the person on the other end of the phone had apparently picked up.   
"Lukas!?" Mesut was saying, "Hey bro...do you think you can come get me out of the lockeroom? Olivier and I somehow...we somehow got locked inside." He went silent for a few seconds, listening to what Podolski was saying.  
"What the hell do you mean that you were the one to lock the door!? Open it! Podolski!" Mesut was yelling through the speaker, but it became clear Podolski had already hung up.  
"You see now. I didn't lie to you," Olivier said.  
Mesut looked at him for a second thoughtfully and finally decided to speak. Olivier liked when he did that, always considering what to say next, careful with his words, the complete opposite of him, who acted on pure impulse.   
"The thing is with you...no one can ever be sure," Mesut said.  
Olivier considered this and said, "Mesut...I want you to know that Mathieu and I...we...it was a one night thing, nothing else. Ok? It meant nothing to me and I'm sorry it had to take me doing that to realize that...I've...I've...only ever loved you... But that month that you were away...I missed you so much...Mesut I can finally say it now! I love you! And I have no doubt about it. I know I hurt you, but I only ask of you to give me one chance. Just one. Please."   
He looked up to see Mesut looking at him, and then the last thing he expected happened. Mesut began to laugh mockingly.   
"You actually expect me to just buy into your crap again, huh?" Mesut said with sudden harshness to his voice, "Olivier, stop embarrassing yourself, stop trying to seem like the good guy who feels guilty and wants to get back with me. Because the fact is I don't buy into your lies anymore! I don't believe you! And it doesn't matter if I believe you or not, anyway!"   
Olivier flinched at the words that had just come out of the German's mouth. Who was he and what had he'd done to the Mesut he knew? There was no sign of the Mesut he'd known a couple of months ago...this was a whole different person and suddenly he couldn't help it. Tears began to slip through his eyelids even if he tried to hold them back.  
"Oh, what are you crying now for? You were the one that set up the terms to our relationship anyway, remember? Make memory Olivier...when you found out about me and Sergio and opened up to me about your relationship with Mathieu in an attempt to make me feel better, telling me I wasn't the only one that didn't have someone to spend the nights with. You suggested that you and I should get together, that was indeed the first night I stayed in your house, you told me it would all be based on sex, no feelings. Those were YOUR terms, so don't come to me with those cheap lines of poetry. God! Do you have someone that writes these speeches for you!? Cause if you do, I advise you to fire them immediately. But for the better thought of it, don't. They probably work on Mathieu don't they? That's how you got him in your bed the day of my return, wasn't it?"  
Olivier's eyes were now completely filled with tears, he was looking at the man he loved now completely turned into a monster, how could he be so cold to him? He felt at a loss of words. Mesut was right, those had been HIS terms. But with time he'd learned to love Mesut, and he'd thought he'd loved him back, but hearing him talk like this...he wondered if Mesut ever loved him at all...or if he even knew what it meant to love. He felt lightheaded, as if the room were suffocating him and the walls were closing in. He regretted stoping Mesut, he wished they would open the door already. At first he'd been greatful to Podolski for it, but now he just wanted to run out of there!  
He felt Mesut reach over for his phone, as Olivier finally found his way to sit on one of the benches, near Cazorla's locker.  
"Recall this?" Mesut said showing Olivier a screenshot of a past conversation from what now Olivier realized as he read, was a conversation he'd had with Mathieu right before the world cup.  
*  
-To Mathieu: I miss you.   
-From Mathieu: I thought you told me you had a new toyboy...  
-To Mathieu: Mesut? Nah...he's not...he's not you. I want you Mat! You're what I need...  
-From Mathieu: Well then you won't have to wait long...I'll see you in the world cup in just 2weeks remember? ;)  
*  
"Now don't try to deny it!" Mesut said.  
"I wasn't going to...Mesut...when I sent those messages, I was confused, ok? Just like you were when Sergio and you had just broken-"   
"Shut up!" Mesut yelled, "I am tired! Just stop! You always lie! Say the truth for once for god's sake! For once in your life Olivi-"  
"I'm trying to, but you don't fucking let me!" Olivier decided to argue back for once.  
Then, there was a sound at the door as it creaked open revealing none other than Mathieu standing in the doorway his eyes going wide at seeing them inside, he began to make his way back out when Mesut grabbed hold of the door and walked out leaving Olivier to stare as he went practically heartbroken. Don't go! He wanted to yell at him as he left, but he couldn't find the strength or the words to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated, they help. :)


	3. A Sudden Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Mathieu given up? What happens when a certain someone picks up the phone that he wasn't expecting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: You might hate Mesut for a while during the following over 1,000 words.

It had been 2 days since his confrontment with Mesut.He still couldn't get over it. He couldn't believe that had truly happened.   
He hadn't attended practice during the past 48 hours, calling in sick and using it as an excuse...but it wasn't practically a lie...he felt sick. He felt guilty, this was all his fault!  
He looked over to the alarm clock set on the nightstand besides his bed and could read the time now was 8:06p.m.  
Suddenly there was a loud bang to the door.  
"Cara! I thought I told you to leave me alone!" He yelled placing a pillow over his head.  
"Who the hell is Cara!?" A voice yelled back at him through the door. It was a man's voice, he registered.   
It's Mesut! Olivier thought suddenly jerking up to remove the covers in which he'd wrapped himself around with. He rushed to throw the door open and... Disappointment spread through his face as soon as he realized: Podolski, Cazorla, Ramsey, Mertsacker, and even Alexis was there surprisingly, standing in the hallway, greeting him all with expectant faces, but it wasn't them who he'd expected to find. Of course Mesut wouldn't come here! Stupid. After all you did to him, he thought.   
"So...who's Cara?" Ramsey asked shouldering past him, making his way inside.  
"How the hell did you get inside my house!?" Olivier said, ignoring his question.   
"You don't answer a question with another question," Ramsey said as everyone had finished making their way into Olivier's room, causing the French to sigh.  
"Cara is the maid I just hired."  
"Oh...you mean blondie downstairs?" Podolski questioned.  
"Yes, her."  
"Oh...well then there goes the answer to your question. She opened the door for us." Ramsey said as he plopped himself down on Olivier's bed.  
"Remind me to fire her later then," Olivier said, "Now, what the hell do y'all want?"  
"Now come one Oli, why are you gonna fire her?" Cazorla asked.  
"Because I clearly told her I wasn't in the mood to meet anyone! And I specifically told her to let NO ONE in!"  
"But we're your friends," Per said.  
"We asked Wenger and he said you called in sick...but you seem fine to me," Alexis said speaking for the first time.  
"You don't know shit! Besides, what the fuck are you doing in my house!? Last time I checked, we're not even friends!" Olivier yelled.  
"Calm down buddy," Podolski said, "He's just trying to help, like all of us."  
"Yeah and we didn't come here to fight. We came here to pick you up." Mertsacker said.  
"Pick me up for what?" Olivier said with questioning eyes.  
"We're all gonna go hang out at Sanchez's house."   
"Um no... I'm gonna stay here." Olivier said sliding back into his bed.  
"Come on man!" Cazorla insisted, "Look, we don't know what's going on between Mesut and you, but it can't possibly be that bad! You guys are friends and shouldn't let whatever happened get between your frendship."   
"That's because you don't know what happened."   
"Exactly. And none of you are willing to tell us from the looks of it, but... listen, Mesut is gonna be there. Alexis invited him earlier and maybe you can guys try talking it out, become friends again, and score many goals for the team! I don't know...what do you say?"  
Olivier stayed silent for a minute. Last time he'd tried to talk to Mesut it'd turned into a complete mess. This guys didn't know. They would never know, or understand how big the problem really was. And besides, he didn't think he could face Mesut after their conflicting argument. It was clear that Mesut hated him.   
But as much as his words had hurt him and felt like sudden stabs of pain had gone through his heart that day, he wasn't willing to give up so quickly. Something inside him, some part of him rebelliously sliding its way through him got him to begin nodding his head in agreement.   
"You should've told me it was gonna be at Alexis' house before I went off on him."  
"Well you should've given us time to talk, but no," Ramsey said.  
"I don't mind," Alexis said.  
"Well then it's settled, " Cazorla declared, "And now, if you allow me to advise you, if I were you, I'd consider taking a shower, cause you stink!" He said shoving Olivier into the restroom.   
*************************************  
An hour and a half later they were all sitting down inside Alexis' living room crowding up the place, making it seem smaller than it really was. Olivier was tapping on the floor with his foot impatiently, waiting for any signal of someone at the door. But no one had come. Ramsey and Cazorla had tried reassuring him more than once that Mesut would show up and that he had to be patient, but he couldn't. And the sound of Mertsacker munching on some chips that were placed in a bowl on the center table wasn't helping. He scanned the room one more time. Cazorla, Ramsey, and Alexis playing some video game on his flat screen. And Podolski now reaching over to the the bowl Mertsacker was feasting himself on, to join him in the munching. Until he felt the impatience begin to overtake him.  
"Can any of you guys just call Mesut already?" He finally decided to ask, "Maybe he forgot...one of you guys should call him."  
"Why don't you call him?" Mertsacker asked.  
"Because he will never pick up. Haven't you heard? Mesut is mad at me."  
He suddenly noticed Alexis press pause on the controller and move over to reach for his training bag.   
"Here. Use mine. He'll think it's me and possibly pick up," Alexis said handing him his cellphone.   
"He'll hang up at the sound of my voice." "Well then pretend to be someone else...I don't know. But if you want him to come so much you should call him yourself. " Alexis said returning to resume the game.  
The next 5 minutes of his life were spent trying to figure out what to do, considering what could happen. 1) Call him and risk him cussing at him or simply hanging up, which he didn't think his heart would resist much longer, another negligence from Mesut. Or 2) Not call him, forget about it. Even if he'd end up regretting it for the rest of his life. Look for another club. His contract was expiring very soon anyway, which would mean he would forget about Mesut and never see him ever again...  
He found himself dialing Mesut's number unexpectedly after thinking about such a thing. He would never in a million years be able to survive without seeing Mesut, but he was brought back from his thoughts as he heard the phone begin to ring, but he only let it ring once before he eventually thought better of it and hung up fast, placing the phone back on the table.  
"Dude, its just a phone call," Mertsacker said, "You're acting as if you were gonna invite him over to propose to him...Just dial!" He told him reaching for the phone and handing it towards him.  
He hated to admit it, but Per was right... he needed to talk to Mesut again, but this time in a more civilized manner and explain his feelings to him. That he didn't think of their relationship just as 'sex based' like Mesut had used to describe it.   
He dialed the number letting it ring this time until someone picked up on the other side.   
"Bueno?" Hello. But It wasn't Mesut...   
He decided to check on the caller I.D once more to make sure he hadn't accidentally dialed the wrong number.  
Nope. It was Mesut's phone number alright.   
"Quien habla?" Who is it? The voice asked. The voice belonged to a male, there was no doubt about it.   
"Um...Hello?" Olivier finally said.  
"Yeah, hello. Quien habla? Who is this?"   
"Um...is Mesut there?" Olivier asked.   
"You want to speak to Mesut?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, este...he's showering right now, that's why I picked up." The man said.  
"Um...who are you?" Olivier asked.  
"This is Sergio, but don't worry I'll tell him to call you as soon as he comes out of the restroom."  
Olivier had gone still, he suddenly found himself unable to move, "S-S-Sergio? Sergio Ramos?" He managed to get out.  
"Si hombre ya te dije. I already told you. But now tell me who's calling if you want me to tell Mesut to call you back. Otherwise I can't te-"   
He didn't even let him finish off. He hung up the phone and got to his feet quickly, heading towards the door to open it and rush outside. He needed air. This was not happening! Sergio! Sergio was with Mesut! No! That couldn't be!  
Every step he took pained him, until he eventually dropped to the ground, being unable to stand up much longer until he felt the tears start coming. Never had he cried so much before for someone, not even when Mathieu left him. But he couldn't hold it back, the thought of Mesut being wrapped around some other man's arms that wasn't his. He couldn't. He would rather die...  
*************************************"Who was it?" Mesut asked coming out of the restroom. He had been waiting for Sergio for a long time and had finally decided to come out to look for him after growing impatient.   
"I don't know...they didn't say, but I looked at the caller ID and it was...I think, the new team member of yours...that Chilean guy."   
"Alexis?" Mesut asked.  
"Yeah."  
A look of realization passed through Mesut, "Ohhh, that's right...I forgot! I told him I'd go hang with him tonight."  
"Well, are you still gonna go?" Sergio said reaching over to take hold of one of Mesut's arms, disappointment in his eyes.   
"I think I'll stay...but only if you convince me." Mesut smirked.  
"Oh Mes...seria un placer. It would be my pleasure," Sergio smiled wrapping his arms against the German and pulling him in for a kiss as he led him to the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Please review. And don't worry, Mesut and Olivier will probably end up together... Probably... 


	4. Someone Knows...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivier knows Mesut spent the night with Sergio...but what happens if he's not the only one that knows...

"Sergio?" Mesut heard Cazorla ask surprised to see the Spaniard by his side.  
"Hey bro." Sergio nodded making his way with Mesut to drop him off in the lockeroom. This was his way of saying goodbye after a 2 day stay from a pleading Mesut.   
As they made their way across the halls they earned a couple wondering stares and greetings from Mesut's passing teammates.  
Then Sergio stopped at a corner right before reaching the lockeroom.   
"I don't want to go anymore," Sergio suddenly said.  
"We've already been apart for almost a year. Besides, I'm sure Pilar is waiting for you back home anyway." Mesut said.  
Sergio didn't say anything. He simply leaned in towards Mesut, wrapped his arms around him, and pressed his lips to his.  
"See you soon mi amor," Sergio said.   
And with that he stepped back and began making his way towards the exit.  
This was the second time he'd said goodbye to that man, Mesut realized. The first time being in the airport the day before he arrived to join the gunners. He remembered that day...he had felt so bad to leave Sergio and everyone back in Real.  
*************************************  
Mesut entered the lockeroom, making his way across the room until he reached his locker. He opened his training bag to reveal two playing shirts, two pairs of long socks, two pairs of shorts, and-  
He carefully revised his bag again to make sure. But his football boots weren't there. He checked his locker to make sure he hadn't left an extra pair, but found it completely empty.   
"Hey, Ramsey?" Mesut said walking over to his teammate.   
"What's up?"  
"Do you think you can lend me a pair of boots?"   
"Let me guess...you forgot yours again?" Ramsey said teasingly.  
"Yep."  
"Well I didn't bring them this time... sorry Mes," Ramsey said turning to point at Alexis, "Ask him though, I think he's your same size."   
Mesut walked over to Alexis this time.   
"Hey Alexis. Do you think you might have an extra-"  
"Boots?" Alexis asked.  
"Yeah..."   
"You know...I actually let Olivier borrow them last time, but I think he brought his own today. Why don't you go ask him for mine?"   
"Olivier..." Mesut said carefully.   
"Yeah... that's what I said. You know...tall, French, handsome guy with jersey number 12?"  
"I know who he is," Mesut said rolling his eyes, "Um do you know someone else who's the same size?"  
"No. No wait...I think that Mathieu guy does."  
"Hell no," Mesut said shaking his head.  
"Ok then, go ask Olivier." Alexis said, turning back to continue changing.  
*************************************  
The minutes passed as more and more people kept making their way out of the lockeroom, changed, but Mesut couldn't make up his mind. He didn't know why...I mean, it was all a pair of boots anyway. Olivier certainly wouldn't refuse...  
He found himself making his way to the French soccer player who had just finished zipping up his jacket and was now getting ready to leave.   
He hadn't seen Mesut standing there, but then he did, and suddenly stopped to stare at him. Mesut felt it...there was a look of hate and despise passing through his eyes at the sight of him.  
"Do you have Alexis' extra pair of boots?" Mesut asked, straight to the point. It was better to get this over with sooner than later, he thought.   
Olivier stood quietly staring at him for what felt like eternity, making Mesut want to turn back once and for all, and when he finally decided to do just that and began to turn away, Olivier spoke.  
"Why don't you ask Sergio?"   
Now that caught Mesut's attention.   
He looked into Olivier's eyes and said, "what?" Deciding to take a shot at looking confused. There was no reason to worry. It wasn't like he knew that Sergio had come, right?  
"Sergio," Olivier repeated, "What, are you deaf now?"  
"No. What about him?" Mesut said trying to sound neutral.   
"Why don't you ask him to let you borrow his? I heard he was in town."  
Ok...so he knew Sergio had been around...but that didn't mean he knew what had happened.   
"He left." Mesut shrugged.   
"What? He got tired of you so soon?" Olivier smirked.   
"Olivier, I don't have time for this. Do you have Alexis' boots or not?" Mesut asked, annoyance in his tone.  
"Ohhh you don't have time for this? You don't have time for this!?" Olivier asked raising his voice. "Let me get this straight...You don't have time for this, you don't have time for us, but you do have time to fuck Sergio, don't you!?"  
Mesut stared at him, considering what to say. It sounded like Olivier knew, but what if he was just trying to get him to confess that he had slept with Sergio? He couldn't be sure.  
"I know you and Sergio fucked!" Olivier yelled, growing impatient at Mesut for not saying anything.  
Then, on the other side of the room, he heard Per Mertsacker and Lukas errupt in laughter.  
"Oh my god!" Lukas said coming over.  
"That's a good one!" Per said joining Lukas.  
"You think I'm joking?" Olivier asked.  
"Yeah...Mesut and Sergio fucking. That's hilarious." Lukas said unable to contain his laughter.  
"Well, what if I told you that I'm not joking?" Olivier asked looking as serious as Mesut had ever seen him.  
"Olivier!" Mesut said in a warning tone, directing to the French. Just like none of these guys knew about him and Olivier, they certainly didn't know about him and Sergio. This was a secret between the Spaniard and him. The only reason he'd told Olivier, was because he couldn't hold the depression of leaving Sergio much longer. And because he felt that he could trust Olivier...just like he would never say anything to anyone about Olivier and Mathieu, he expected the same from Olivier, but judging by the look on his face...it seemed that he was willing to shout it out loud to everyone he encountered.   
"Oh come on...we know you're joking!" Per said heading for the doorway. "See y'all in practice. It's good to see you guys are friends again."  
"Well bye guys." Lukas said, also heading out to follow Mertsacker, leaving the room completely empty except for Mesut and Olivier who remained.   
Olivier turned to look at Mesut.   
"Why would you do that?" Mesut asked, "you have no right to tell anyone about Sergio and I."  
Olivier still wouldn't say anything, but just stare and look at him.  
"So how long until you see Sergio again?" Olivier finally said.  
"That is none of your business."   
"No. You're wrong. It is my business." Olivier said.  
"It's no-" Mesut began.  
"It is! It is my business. Mes, when you signed with Arsenal...that first time I saw you put on the uniform to train with us...I felt something. I can't describe what it was, but I felt some spark light up inside of me. You caught my attention. I didn't even feel this during my time with Mathieu. And I know I may sound corny, but it's true... and then I decided to befriend you, and we grew closer and closer together, but I could see that you were miserable. I thought that a girl was responsible for that, until I confessed to you my relationship between Mathieu and I and you decided to tell me about Sergio and you...and everything he did to you. I hated Sergio since then. The way he used you all this time and in the end how he simply ended up with Pilar-"  
"He didn't use me!" Mesut objected.   
"Oh, but he did! That's exactly what you refuse to see! He only uses you to make himself feel better. Mesut, why don't you just understand that he never loved you!?"  
"You don't know what he feels!" Mesut yelled.  
"Alright...I don't, but I can see that he is just like Mathieu! And I used to refuse to see how Mathieu was because I thought I loved him. I thought he loved me. And you know...that is exactly why this IS my business! I want to see you happy Mes! If you don't want to forgive me...fine! But why the hell would you go back to Sergio, when the only thing he's ever done is hurt you!? It pisses me off that you refuse to forgive me! Yet you forgave a guy who cheated on you with every whore that stepped in front of him a billion times!"   
""Shut up!" Mesut yelled.  
"Shut up!? You want me to shut up, because I'm saying the truth!? Well this time, I'm the one who's not shutting up! Remember the other day when Alexis asked you to hang out at his house? You never came. But I was there. Lukas, Per, Cazorla, and Ramsey. We were all there. Alexis lended me his phone to call you and do you want to know who picked up?... No....I think you know the answer to that, don't you?"  
"Oliv-" Mesut tried to get him to stop again.  
"Sergio! Sergio picked up and told me that you were in the shower, Mesut. I had to resist an urge that you don't even know...I wanted to beat the crap out of him!"  
Mesut stared at him this time as Olivier had just gone quiet, he was somewhat glad that he had stopped talking. When Olivier got this way and decided to argue there was no one to stop him.  
"You know what?" Olivier began talking again, "In the end...I'm glad he was the one to pick up the phone. In the end I finally realize why he never took you seriously...Mesut...you're pathetic! You're just a child! You're just trash! And no one will ever take you seriously! Sergio will never take you seriously! That's the reason he's with Pilar now, because everyone grows tired of you Mesut! Everyone! You know what? Even Mathieu is more of a man that you ever will be! Everyone will always just use you and dispose of-"   
Olivier was silenced suddenly by a fist that had just knocked him back with tremendous force, right along his jaw.  
He looked up, feeling pain spread through him in shock...Mesut had punched him.  
Mesut had never done that...no matter how mad he might've been at him before. They had never laid one single finger on each other in a threatful way.  
He was staring at Olivier, tears beginning to well up inside his eyes.   
He looked worse than he'd had back when he'd seen Mathieu and him walk into the lockeroom the day of his return.   
Then he realized someone rushing to the door with a hoodie, shielding their face...Mesut hadn't realized, clearly, until the figure was out of the room leaving the door to make a screeching sound as it shut behind him...startling Mesut who'd barely realized someone else had been inside the room all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh crap someone knows! But who? Please Review. :)


	5. The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was someone in that room and they know Mesut and Olivier's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me when you reach the end...it's not over yet...

"Who the hell was that!?" Mesut turned his attention to the French footballer.   
There were no tears in Mesut's eyes anymore, Olivier realized. It had all been replaced by the pure feeling of fear.  
"I don't know!" Olivier said, matching Mesut's shocked expression.   
There was no denying it. They hadn't been alone. Someone had heard their conversation...but the question was, who?  
"What do you mean you don't know!? Mesut yelled, still shocked.  
"I don't know!" Olivier said, "I didn't see their face!"  
"Oh, let me guess...he was wearing a mask?" Mesut asked sarcastically, but Olivier could sense preoccupation in his tone.  
"No. I just couldn't see it...whoever it-"  
"Well you should've focused better and stopped them before they left! Don't you realize the severity of this situation!?"  
"Why should I have been the one to stop them!? You have your own set of legs! You could've done it!" Olivier argued.  
"Shut up. Don't you see? This is all your fault!"  
"My fault!?" Olivier cocked an eyebrow at him.   
"Yes, your fault!" Mesut assured him.  
"You know what?" Olivier began... Suddenly a bunch of thoughts filled his mind with everything he wished he could say to the German, but decided to save them for later as he headed for the door.  
"Where the hell are you going!?" Mesut asked staring at him in disbelief. He certainly wasn't just gonna leave...Not after what had just happened, right?   
Who knew...maybe at this very moment whoever had overheard their conversation could have already made their way back to practice and told everyone what they'd heard.   
Olivier turned, sighed, and said. "I'm going home." All in a matter of seconds as he grabbed hold of the door and with that he was gone, leaving Mesut alone.  
*************************************  
Mesut could feel a slight breeze of wind blowing his hair back as he made his way across the very green, recently mowed grass towards his teammates.   
"Dude. Where the hell were you?" Lukas asked seeing Mesut coming over to stand beside him.  
"I couldn't find my boots."   
Mesut carefully inspected everyone around them. If he was going to find the person who'd heard his conversation with Olivier; this was certainly the place to begin searching.   
"Well, you didn't find them from the looks of it." Lukas said staring down at Mesut's feet. He was wearing a pair of regular tennis shoes, over some red long socks.  
"Where's Olivier?" Per asked coming over to join them.   
"He had to leave. He wasn't feeling well." Mesut said.  
"He seemed fine...last time I saw him." Someone else said, also making their way towards them. Alexis.  
Mesut looked over to stare at the Chilean, meeting his eyes, he was staring at Mesut in a very odd way... a thought passed through Mesut's mind...what if... Alexis? What if Alexis was the one to have overheard their conversation!?   
"Arsene is going to be mad," Cazorla said joining in the group all of a sudden, "Ramsey also left."  
"No wonder I felt like someone else was missing." Per said after hearing Cazorla's words.  
"Why did he leave?" Mesut asked.  
"He said that he wasn't feeling well...Who knows maybe Oli and him used it as an excuse to go hang out together or something." Lukas suggested.   
But Mesut knew that wasn't the case...what if the one to know was Ramsey, and that's why he had left? But then...what about Alexis' staring?   
No... Mesut realized from the past weeks he'd shared with Alexis that he was naturally weird...the staring didn't mean anything.  
Ramsey on the other hand...he never missed practice, wether he was sick, or injured. He always tried to stay and watch, even if he couldn't participate physically.   
*************************************  
"Get me a double." Olivier leaned on the counter so that the bartender could hear him.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to call someone to pick you up or something?" The young man asked, finished serving Olivier's drink.  
"No. Why are you trying to ruin my fun?"   
"I'm not sir. You just seem...like you're about to pass out. This is like the 14th drink you've requested me to serve you."  
"Well it's your job, isn't it?" Olivier asked. "Yes, sir."  
"Ok then," Olivier smiled, "Now, how many drinks did you say you had served me?"  
"14." The man recalculated.   
"Alright then," Olivier said as he finished number 14, setting it in front of him. "Serve me number 15."  
"Sir. Are you sure that you don't want-"  
"I already told you I don't. Your job is to serve me. Get it done and I'll leave you a big tip, how does that sound to you?"  
The man simply placed another drink in front of Olivier without answering.   
"What's your name anyway?"  
"Marvin, sir."   
"What's with women and naming their children names that start with an M?" Olivier questioned after letting out an exasperated sigh.  
"I don't-" The man began and went silent as he rushed around the counter to go help an Olivier who had just slipped off the stool and was currently laying on the floor, motionless.  
"Sir, are you ok?" Marvin asked looking worried.  
Olivier looked into the young man's eyes which were dark brown...and he couldn't help, but think about Mesut. His German lover, he needed him right now...  
"Hey Marvin?" Olivier asked as the man helped him to his feet: basically holding up all of Olivier's weight because judging by the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, he couldn't even do that.  
"Yeah?" The man asked, helping him to his stool.  
"Remember I told you I didn't want you to call anyone?"  
"Yes, sir. You've changed your mind?" Marvin questioned.   
Olivier reached into the top pocket of his jeans to grab his phone. He was barely able to draw the unlock code on the screen with his finger, but managed to get it done and hand the phone to Marvin.  
"Go to my contacts," Olivier instructed as Marvin stuck out his hand to reach for the phone.  
"Ok."   
"Now go down to the first number you see in the M section."  
Marvin began scrolling down.  
"Ok, now what?" The young man asked, staring at Olivier for further instructions.   
"Now dial it." Olivier said, "And get me another drink."  
*************************************  
Mesut reached over to take hold of his phone, which had just gone off. He'd just received a new message.  
*  
-From Unknown: By now you're probably aware that earlier this morning I overheard your conversation with Olivier. I haven't said anything...for now. Although, I want an explanation...  
*  
Mesut froze, staring at the screen. He re-read the message a couple times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He didn't know what to reply...How were you supposed to reply to that?  
Then, his phone went off again.  
*  
-From Unknown: I understand that my message has probably taken you by surprise. I just want to talk to Olivier and you about...your relationship.   
*  
After thinking about it for a second, Mesut finally decided to reply back.  
*  
To Unknown: I honestly don't see why. There is nothing going on between Olivier and I. And plus, it's not like people are going to believe you anyway.   
*   
Almost immediately the unknown character replied.   
*  
-From Unknown: Maybe...maybe not, but I can assure you that I have enough proof to back me up if I decide to speak and if you don't agree to meet me. So I suggest Olivier and you meet me there in approximately 2 hours.  
-To Unknown: Meet you where?   
-From Unknown: I'll text you the adress later. For now text Olivier what I just told you. Both of you HAVE to be there.  
*  
*************************************  
"Olivier!?" A voice said approaching him.  
He turned back expecting to find Mesut, but was surprised to see Mathieu standing there instead.   
"Mathieu? What are you doing here?"  
"What am I doing here?...The bartender said you asked him to call me." Mathieu replied reaching to pluck one of Olivier's locks behind his ear, causing Olivier to flinch away from him.  
"No...I asked the bartender to call Mesut! I told him to call the first contact listed on the M section." Olivier argued.  
"Well Oli, you're so drunk you've already forgotten your alphabet. My name starts with Ma, and Mesut's name starts with Me. Mine's comes first."  
"No. I deleted your number from my contacts a long time ago!" Olivier kept on arguing.  
Mathieu only looked at him, "Ok...whatever you say. Now come, let's get out of here." He said reaching to take hold of Olivier's arm to help him stand.  
Olivier pulled away from his grip, "No. I'm staying here with my good friend Marvin, isn't that right kid?" Olivier directed towards the bartender with a grin.  
"Sir, I think it's better if you go home for now. We can talk any other day."  
Olivier seemed disappointed to hear this as the grin disappeared from his face.   
"You heard the kid...let's get out of here." Mathieu said reaching once more to take hold of one of Oliver's arms and drag him outside.  
*************************************  
Pick up Olivier! Pick up! Mesut was pleading in his head as his current phone call had just finished ringing and had directed him to leave a message after the tone. The one time he tried to communicate with Olivier after all these weeks and he decided not to pick up. Whoever the unknown was, had sent him the address already of where he'd needed to meet him along with Olivier. He had tried contacting the French for the entire past hour, but had consecutively failed at it. Where the hell was he!?  
*************************************  
"Fuck! My head...I have to throw up," Olivier said feeling the symptoms of his hangover beginning to kick in.  
"Well you better hold it until we get to the restroom. I don't want my house smelling of your puke," Mathie said half- carrying and half-dragging Olivier up the stairs.  
"I don't think I-" Olivier began to say, but soon he felt the substance rise up and spilling itself from his mouth onto Mathieu's shirt and the floor, but for the most part on Mathieu.   
"What the fuck!?" Mathieu yelled in disgust, opening the door of his bedroom to place Olivier on the bed.  
"I told you I couldn't hold it," Olivier said defensively as he leaned back on the bed, feeling a second round of the substance beginning to make it's way up his esophagus.   
"You're fucking disgusting. I just washed this shirt yesterday, moron." Mathieu said as he stepped back to take the vomit-filled shirt off.  
This caused Olivier to sit up and stare at Mathieu in daze. He was perfect. All the way...from top to bottom. Those amazing muscular legs, the beautiful shape of his abs, and his face...  
But suddenly as Olivier looked up expecting to find the face of his French teammate...he was surprised to instead find the face of Mesut, and when he looked down at his body once more, he found the body of a less built up guy. There were muscles there, but they didn't compare to those of Mathieu. Yet this body turned him on even more...  
He found himself trying to find enough strength to lift his weight up, but failed.  
So instead Mesut reached over to help him to his feet. He was about to let go, but Olivier grabbed hold of one of his hands and pulled the German towards him.   
"I want you," Olivier found his voice saying as he took hold of what he thought was Mesut's face and pressed his lips to his. The German didn't reject him, he noticed suddenly, as he felt his hands reaching to embrace his kiss welcomingly, pushing him up against one of the walls. There was something about this kiss though...for some odd reason he didn't feel that wave of electricity that used to run through his body when Mesut kissed him. No matter how much he tried to pull him in closer...the feeling wasn't there. But that didn't matter did it? The only thing that mattered was that...his Mesut was there.  
"Mesut...I love you," Olivier said.  
Causing the German to step back and stare at him confused.  
"Mesut?" 'The German' asked.  
"Yeah...did I say something wrong?" Olivier asked through halfway closed eyes.  
The boy beside him regarded him carefully for a while, but then leaned towards him again and said, "No. Nothing wrong."   
Olivier felt an urge overtake him...he wanted to feel the way he always did when he was with his teammate, so he began to lower his hands, coming in contact with the other man's jeans. He wanted to rip them off him.   
He struggled simply by trying to unzip his pants and whined, refusing to give up after the fabric wouldn't come off.  
This caused Mesut to give a low chuckle. "Now, now Oli...why are you the one getting all the fun?" The German said, bringing Olivier down to the bed, straddling his waist.   
"Fuck, Mesut!" Olivier moaned, closing his eyes as the man on top began to grind his member against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally supposed to be 5000+ words, but the second part of it was beginning to sound crappy to me. So I cut it up and decided to restart the second part and post it as two different chapters. I'll probably post that this weekend.


	6. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Mesut meet the unknown? Will Olivier be by his side?

"Just like old times, huh Oli?"   
This caused Olivier to re-open his eyes and stare at the man laying on top of him.  
That wasn't his Mesut...he now realized that it had been Mathieu all along.  
"What's wrong?" Mathieu asked brushing Olivier's hair back.   
"You're not Mesut." Olivier said pushing the other man off him.  
"Well no, I'm not Mesut. Thank god you finally realized. I thought I would have to fuck you and listen to you moan Mesut's name out loud the rest of the night."   
"So you were just gonna let this happen!?" Olivier yelled accusingly.   
"Why not? We've done this before Olivier. It would be different if we'd never fucked before, but I've seen you come all over for me...so I know you wouldn't regret it by the time morning came and you realized it was me you'd slept with."   
"Well you're wrong!" Olivier yelled as he got up the bed to run to the restroom. Not without falling repetitively for at least no less than three times, of course.   
*************************************  
*  
-From Unknown: I'm heading over. Hope to find Olivier and you by the time I get there. I must warn you, I'm a very impatient person...don't make me arrive and find out that neither one of you are there.   
*  
Fuck! Mesut decided not to reply back. He still couldn't locate Olivier anywhere...  
Then suddenly, almost as if he'd called him with his mind, he heard his phone ring. Olivier! Thank god!  
He was quick to answer the phone.  
"Olivier! Oh my god! Where the fuck have you been!? Listen to me...that doesn't matter right now, but you have to come here! The person that overheard our conversation texted me and he-"  
He stopped as he heard the man on the other side of the line begin to break down. He could hear him sobbing unstoppably.  
"Mes-Mesut?" Olivier said.  
"Yeah?" Mesut asked, barely able to make out his words through the sobbing, "Olivier, why are you crying?"   
"I-I'm so sorry Mesut." The French said.  
"Oh, what are you apologizing now for?"  
"Because I did something horrible. Because I'm an idiot...because I was about to commit the same stupid mistake!"   
"Olivier, are you drunk?" Mesut asked sounding preoccupied. When this man began drinking, it meant trouble. If you decided to offer him a cup, he would leave you with the cup and take the whole bottle for himself.   
"Maybe...yes, I am. But that's not the point. Mesut, I need you!" Olivier pleaded.  
"Well, where the hell are you?"   
"I'm in Mathieu's house." Olivier said, lowering his voice while saying his French companion's name, as if for a chance hoping that Mesut wouldn't hear him.  
Unfortunately, Mesut did hear him, and he would've hung up the phone right at that second if it weren't because he needed him to meet the unknown where he'd told him.   
"Ugh. Fine. Give me the address."   
"Are you seriously coming!?" Olivier asked surprised.   
"Don't get excited. I'm not doing this for you...now, give me the address."  
*************************************  
15 minutes later Mesut found himself outside of Mathieu's house. He'd driven as fast as he could across the city to get here. Time was running out...But even after knowing that, he couldn't bring himself to knock.  
Just as he was about to put his hand in contact with the wooden door; it opened, revealing a tall figure behind it.  
"Well look what we've got here." Mathieu said smirking. "Oh. Olivier is such a slutty thing, don't you think? Calling you over to join us."  
"Shut up. I don't have time for your crap. Where's Olivier?" Mesut asked stepping inside, without caring if he was well received or not.  
"I don't know...he's possibly upstairs getting ready for us." Mathieu suggested.   
"You are unbelievable." Mesut began shaking his head, "intoxicating Olivier in an attempt to get him to sleep with you."  
"You think I was the one to get him drunk?" Mathieu asked perplexed.   
"If not you, who then?  
"He was at a bar. The bartender called me. I picked Olivier up and brought him to my house. That was all I did."  
"Please.You expect me to believe that!?"   
"I don't care if you believe me. Actually, I don't care what you think of me. But you are fairly stupid, you know?" Mathieu questioned.  
Mesut was getting ready to go off on him. He certainly wasn't gonna let this son of a bitch insult him! Him! Out of all people!   
But he didn't as Mathieu decided to resume talking.  
"You know...ever since Olivier told me about his relationship with you, I felt like he changed. He was always so depressed, before you arrived to the team. We barely saw each other after playing for France. But when he told me about you, I could sense happiness in his voice. I was happy for him, don't get me wrong, but I also felt a great wave of jealousy spread through me every time he mentioned you. I know I had no right to feel that way, but I couldn't help it. I slowly heard him through the phone each weekend telling me about everything you guys did together. I don't think even he realized it at the time, but I knew he was beginning to fall for you. And I couldn't ask him to stay away from you, how could I? You know Mesut...I have my wife...do I love her? Certainly. That's why I married her. And the thing is...I was never planning to leave her for Olivier. You can understand what that would mean more than anyone else. People don't view us being gay, or bisexual, or whatever too kindly. You know that. What I feel for Olivier...to be honest with you, I don't even know what it is. I care about him...but not to the point where I would leave everything for him. This could cost me my job."  
Mathieu stood in silence for a few seconds, before continuing.   
"Which brings me to the reason why you are stupid, like I said earlier... Olivier loves you. Cheating on the person you love has no justification, I get that. But you know what? I The only reason Olivier did it was because...I begged him for it. And he gave in because he was confused, and because he hadn't seen you in over a month...but that day, before your arrival, when I spent the night with him...I could feel that he was no longer mine. He didn't look at me the way he did back in 2012. And right now, before you arrived he mistaked me with you. And I'm sorry, because I was willing to carry on with it, but we've only ever done it once since he began dating you."  
"He never officially asked me to be his boyfriend, you know?" Mesut added, saying something for the first time in minutes.   
Mathieu suddenly looked at him as if he were some disgusting creature, "You know, you're quite annoying as well."  
"Listen. This might be the first civilized conversation we have, but I'm not just gonna let you insult me." Mesut warned.  
"I'm not doing it to insult you...I'm just being honest...you're stupid." Mathieu said, no sympathy as he spoke. "Olivier told me what you did to him the other day with Sergio."   
"I thought you guys only cheated on me once."  
"We did. We don't only meet to have sex. Olivier and I still talk like any normal friends would do."  
"Well look at that...you're not only his fuck buddy, but you're also his psychologist."   
Mathieu stared at him unimpressed.   
"When Olivier told me about you, he described you as mature and intelligent. Too bad I realize now, he was perhaps only blinded by love. When you cheated on him...tell me Mesut, did you feel any better?"  
Mesut hadn't really stopped to think about it during the past couple of days...he'd certainly thought of it as revenge when he called Sergio to come over, but was he proud of it? Well...NO.  
"You know what's the difference between what Olivier did to you and what you did to him?" Mathieu asked. "That when Olivier did it with me I could feel the guilt in his eyes. He was TRULY sorry for what he'd done. He regretted it, but you...you didn't feel even the slightest amount of remorse while you fucked Sergio, didn't you!? You like to blame Olivier for cheating on you and probably view what you did as payback, or whatever, but it's not! The one that ended up truly cheating in your relationship was you, Mesut! You were the one to betray him!"  
"No!" Mesut shook his head, "he was the one to cheat on me! With you! Don't try to turn this around!"  
"You might view it as me trying to turn things around, Mesut, but you know I'm right! "  
Mesut didn't know why, but as he felt Mathieu's words sink in...he couldn't help, but begin to feel guilty. Had he really been the one to cheat first?...  
"Mesut!" Olivier yelled, seeing his lover standing downstairs.   
Mathieu simply walked off into what seemed like the kitchen, turning back only once to look at Mesut, with what felt like a look of blame on his face...  
Mesut turned back to see Olivier having trouble making his way down the stairs, so he went to help him, putting one arm under Olivier's armpit.  
*************************************  
Mesut was driving so fast, Olivier had to resist not throwing up inside Mesut's Ferrari.   
"Why are you driving so fast?" Olivier asked.  
"Because...guess who texted me." Mesut said handing Olivier his phone.  
"What the fuck?" Olivier was scrolling through the messages, "So that's the reason why you agreed to pick me up?"  
"Yes. That's not the point though, we have to be there Olivier! If we don't go he's gonna tell everyone about you and I! And not just that...but Sergio and Mathieu as well."  
Olivier simply slumped back down on his seat, carelessly. What the hell was wrong with him!? He certainly wasn't taking this seriously.   
"Mesut..." he suddenly said, "I'm sorry."  
"Look if you want to apologize to me for what you were about to do with Mathieu...don't. He already explained to me-"  
"He told you what happened!?" Olivier asked surprised.   
"Yeah."  
This caused Olivier to sit up, "But it's not just that...Mesut, I-I'm truly sorry."   
Mesut kept driving, but came to a halt as the light had just turned red and the cars in front of him stopped moving. He turned to look at Olivier who began crying, the same way he'd done earlier while he was on the phone with him.  
"Mesut...this is all my fault! I was the one that fucked everything up! From the moment I met you, I fucked up! I shouldn't have fallen in love with you!"  
"Oliv-" Mesut said reaching for him.  
"No." Olivier moved away from the German's touch. "If I hadn't proposed to you that you and I became...whatever we were, we could've been friends right now and you would be able to go back to Sergio the way you wanted to and Mathieu and I...we could've..." he trailed off not knowing exactly what to say next. Mathieu and him? Things wouldn't have changed between them. Mathieu had made it clear more than once that both of them coming out and making their relationship public was never going to happen.   
"Mathieu and you?" Mesut repeated as if asking Olivier to finish his thought.   
"Mathieu and I nothing..." Olivier decided to say. "Mesut...I keep committing the same mistake over and over again...I am always the one who falls in love and then..." Olivier looked into Mesut's eyes, searching for an explanation. "Mesut...why? What is it that I do wrong? Why can't I ever get anyone to love me?"  
Mesut wanted to grab hold of Olivier and tell him that he was wrong...that he DID love him, but he couldn't as the cars behind began honking for him to move. The light had just turned green, Mesut realized. So instead, he put his hands back on the wheel turning his attention to the road.   
He pressed on the pedal to accelerate and he could see from the corner of his eye Olivier who'd stopped staring and had now turned his back towards him to look out the window.   
Then he heard his phone go off and Olivier turned to take hold of it and read it out loud to Mesut.  
*  
-From Unknown: Where the hell are y'all? I have been waiting out here for more than 15 minutes! You better be here in 5 or I will leave. Otherwise, I can assure you by the time you make it to practice tomorrow everyone will know your little secret.   
*  
"Mesut. You need to hurry u-" Olivier was saying, but couldn't hold it in much longer.  
"Olivier, are you ok!?" Mesut asked in horror, but Olivier had already finished answering his question...he was vomiting between his legs.  
Olivier looked up to meet the German's eyes...  
He didn't know what it was...the vulnerable look Olivier had, his past words, or the fact that he seemed that he was about to pass out and felt sorry for him...but he suddenly turned the car around, heading to the one place he'd wanted to take Olivier for the past couple of weeks.  
"What are you doing?" Olivier asked, realizing Mesut's sudden actions.  
"I'm turning back."  
"I can see that, but why?"  
"Because you look like crap and I don't want you to die in my car."  
"Ok...so where are we going?" Giroud asked.  
"We're going home, Olivier."   
"But what abo-"   
"'Mr. Unknown'? Come on...who's going to believe him?"  
*************************************  
"I thought I would never step foot in this place again." Olivier said stepping inside the German's room.  
"Yeah, well I thought it would be nice if you got to say goodbye to it today." Mesut said laying him on top of the unmade bed.  
"What?"  
"Yeah...the only reason you're here is because of the state in which you're in. After today you will never step one single foot inside my house, Olivier."   
"You refuse to forgive me?"  
"It's not that I refuse to forgive you it's jus-"  
"Mesut...how does it feel?" Olivier asked cutting him off.  
"How does what feel?"  
"How does it feel to love someone and know that someone loves you back?" Olivier was looking intensely into Mesut's eyes.  
"Um...I..." Mesut felt at a loss of words...how did it feel for someone to love you back?   
"How does it feel when Sergio tells you that he loves you?" Olivier asked.   
"It...he...he's never told me that he loves me." Mesut said, and he wasn't lying...Sergio really had never told him that. Ever. He'd referred to him as mi amor before, my love, but he'd never told him that he loved him.  
"But I thought you and-" Olivier began.  
"Olivier. The relationship I have with Sergio is no different than the one you have with Mathieu...Or than the one...you and I have."  
"You're wrong there," Olivier said, "You said Sergio doesn't love you, but I do love you...even if you don't."  
"You don't know what I feel, Olivier." Mesut said, causing the French to lay still.  
"What?"   
"Nothing. Go to sleep."  
"But you haven't answered my question!" Olivier argued.   
"Well, because I don't know the answer to your question."  
"Well then how does it feel to love Sergio?"  
"I don't love Sergio." Mesut found the words rushing out of him without thinking. Never in a million years had he expected to say that...during his time with Real he thought he loved Sergio, but even when he transferred over to Arsenal, after meeting Olivier and finding out that it was him he loved and not the Spaniard...Not even then had he ever said that he didn't love Sergio out loud.  
"Well then...have you ever loved anyone?" Olivier said reaching to pull the covers of the unmade bed on top of him.  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
"I don't know. I guess because I want to know..."  
"You want to know what?"  
"If you ever loved me..." Olivier said closing his eyes, expecting Mesut to probably laugh at him the way he'd done a few weeks back in the lockeroom.   
But Mesut didn't laugh. Olivier opened his eyes to find Mesut simply regarding him curiously.   
Mesut couldn't do this anymore! He had to get out of there. If he didn't, he knew he would crack and give in to pulling Olivier close.  
Mesut began making his way to the door.  
"Wait!" Olivier pleaded, "where are you going? Don't leave! Mesut I love!-"  
"Don't say that!" Mesut said, turning to stare at the French.  
"But I love you...I love you Mesut. Even if you don't love me...I will always love you." Olivier said, finding relief after saying those words as if they were a burden.  
Mesut suddenly couldn't hold it in much longer. He couldn't bear hearing the man he loved talk this way. He wanted to show him that he cared...  
He walked over to Olivier and stared at him, trying to decide what to do...he only had two options, really...Stay with him and show him that he loved him, or walk away.   
He couldn't bring himself to leave, but he also found that he didn't know anymore, which was the right way to approach the French after all this time.  
Olivier, as if realizing this; stretched out his hand for the German to take.  
And then Mesut took it...laying right beside his drunk lover.  
"I love you, Olivier." Mesut suddenly couldn't hold in much longer and his lips found the French's, pressing them with his.  
Olivier didn't know if he was dreaming anymore...was this seriously happening? Was this really his Mesut? But his question was answered as he felt the German's lips press even harder against his...he could feel the spark of energy coursing through his veins."Does this mean...you forgive me?" He decided to ask.  
"This means that you can never say that no one loves you, ever again."  
"So you love me now?"   
"I never stopped loving you." Mesut once again kissed the French's lips. He'd wanted to do this for the longest, and now that he could, he couldn't find a way to stop...  
"Prove it." Olivier smirked.  
"Turn around," Mesut instructed. The French obeyed turning on his stomach.   
Mesut knew he should go easy on Olivier because of the circumstances, but...he needed him.  
He removed the other man's jeans and boxers shortly, until he could only see the French's slightly less pale butt...  
Then he stripped himself of his own clothes, till he was left like Olivier.   
"I wanted to undress you." Olivier whined, seeing a half naked Mesut.   
But Mesut simply moved to straddle the other man's ass, causing Olivier's eyes to jerk open...he was excited to have the German with him once more, but he didn't know how long until his eyes shut completely...  
"Oh my god!" Olivier moaned, as the German entered him suddenly, "fuck!"  
"Olivier!" Mesut joined the French's moaning, as he thrusted in harder and faster.  
It didn't take long for the French to reach his peak with Mesut following shortly. After all the lust they'd had for so long to feel one another close.   
"I love you." Olivier turned to meet the German's eyes.  
Mesut stayed silent, staring at him for awhile,"I love you too-" he began to say, but Olivier had already shut his eyes.  
Mesut reached to tuck him under the covers and began to lay down by his partner's side...until he heard his phone go off...  
He reached over to grab his phone and began reading.   
*  
-From Unknown: Not coming was the worst mistake you could've made.   
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was ok. I know the sex part wasn't necessarily great, but Olivier was drunk so I figured Mesut wouldn't want to take advantage or something. I'll make it more detailed in the upcoming chapters, but the main thing was letting them know that the unknown is coming... I might reveal who he is in the next chapter. Anybody want to take a guess at who it may be?


	7. Revenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did the Unknown reveal Mesut and Olivier's secret?

Olivier rolled over on the bed without opening his eyes, he was scared that if he opened them, he would discover that everything that had happened the previous night had all been a dream... That Mesut would be gone...that he truly hadn't spent the night in his lover's bed...That he would wake up alone...  
It wasn't until he felt a hand reach to tug him in closer that Olivier slowly opened his eyes to find the German laying by his side.  
"You're here." Olivier smiled at Mesut, his first smile, in a long time.   
"Where else would I be?" Mesut brushed Olivier's hair back with his fingers.   
"I don't know...not with me."  
"Well if you want me to go-" Mesut began to sit up on the bed.  
"No. Stay." Olivier tugged Mesut back down. "I just can't believe this truly happened...the fact that I'm here, inside your room. And in your bed...I thought you would never forgive me."  
"That's because I have nothing to forgive you for."  
Olivier stared at Mesut, attentively. Was he serious? After he had pretty much judged him, during all the conversations they've had for the past weeks because of what he'd done?  
"Mesut...but Mathieu and I-"  
Mesut didn't let him finish. "Mathieu explained to me a couple of things yesterday. Olivier, I was wrong in judging you for being with him that night, but I just-I got so jealous...and then I called Serg-"  
"But I was the one that started this..."   
"It was both of us." Mesut reasssured him, sitting up on the bed. "We both needed to get our feelings cleared out, even if it took us doing this...So I propose something to you, Olivier."  
"You want me to cook for you again?" The French cocked his eyebrows.  
"No." Mesut said, but then considered it. "Actually, that's not a bad idea...now that you mention it...yes, but no. Not that."   
"Then what?" The French questioned.  
"That we start over...forget about everything that happened during the past couple of weeks."  
"Everything?" Olivier repeated.   
"Yes. Everything."  
"If I say yes...will you cook for me?" Olivier asked, a grin spreading on his face.  
"Um...no. I already said you're cooking."  
"Then what do I get?"   
"You get me."   
"Who said I wanted you?" Olivier teased.   
"Oh shut up, I know you want me." Mesut smirked, heading for the restroom.   
*************************************  
Mesut was standing barefoot as the water made it's way down, splashing through his body. He closed his eyes, applying a second round of Shampoo to his hair, until he felt a hand wrap itself around him, causing him to spin around and re-open his eyes.   
"What are you doing in he-" Mesut began, but quieted down at the sight of the French standing fully undressed before him...  
Olivier chuckled, "Come on Mes, this used to be part of our daily routine. Did you forget?"   
"N-no. It's j-just that we're going to be late for practice." Mesut stuttered and couldn't help, but remember the first time he'd ever been with his teammate. He was as nervous then as he was now. Except back then it was understandable since it had been their first time, but right now? He didn't know exactly why he felt this way...last night he'd been with Olivier. He hadn't been fully naked, but for the most part...or maybe it was the fact that he'd been the one in control for pretty much 100% of the time. But Olivier was conscious now...  
"You more than anybody know I don't care about that." Olivier said, stepping closer towards the German, cupping his cheeks in his hands. "What's wrong with you, Mesut? I thought you said we would start over. Didn't we do this last night?"  
"Yes, but...yesterday you didn't even know what you were-" A low growl suddenly escaped Mesut, as he felt the French man's lips come in contact with his neck, making their way towards his jawline.  
"I want you Mesut." Olivier whispered, embracing the other man with a kiss. Last night he'd felt so sick, he hadn't been able to do to Mesut what he'd wanted for so long, but right now...no one or anything was going to stop him.  
Mesut leaned into the kiss as Olivier moved to press him up against one of the walls inside the shower.   
"Oh my god, Olivier! I want you too!" Mesut moaned.  
Causing Olivier to break away from the kiss and get down on his knees...Fuck he looked so sexy when he did that!  
Mesut's eyes suddenly went wide as he felt the French reach to stroke his erect member.   
"What do you want baby?" Olivier questioned.   
"Oh Olivier!" Mesut began to moan unstoppably as he felt his teammate bring his lips in contact with his cock this time.  
"You like that baby, don't you?" Olivier began to stroke him harder.   
Mesut simply nodded, not being able to find his words.  
So after not hearing anything Olivier began to pull away, but Mesut was quick to yank him by the hair and yell "Don't stop!"  
"Well you didn't say anything...so I figured-"   
"Shut up and fuck me!" Mesut instructed him. He didn't care how, all he wanted was for Olivier to make him come.  
"Are you sure that's what you want?" Olivier smirked, rising to his feet.   
"Yes that's what I-"  
But Olivier had already pushed him against one of the walls once again and Mesut could suddenly feel the French's hands reach to stretch his thighs apart as he positioned himself between them.  
"OLIVIER!" Mesut let out, feeling his teammate beginning to thrust inside his ass.  
"Oh fuck! Mesut you're so tight! Olivier growled as he thrusted in harder.  
Mesut's and Olivier's moans grew louder filling the room as they both reached their orgasms and Olivier emptied himself inside of Mesut, and vise versa.  
The German and the French collapsed on the cold floor, the water still making it's way down their bodies.  
"Damn, Sergio must be small." Olivier said, finding a little bit of pride as the words left him.  
"Why do you say that?" Mesut asked.  
"Because...I wasn't expecting you to be this tight."   
Mesut rolled his eyes. "Shut up! Now I have to shower again! See what you cause?"  
"You don't have to...I could do that for you." Olivier offered with a wink.   
"And what about breakfast?"   
"Ugh! Fine. I'll make breakfast as well.  
*************************************  
"You are burning the pancakes!" Mesut yelled, now standing besides Olivier and the stove.  
"I'm not burning them.That's the way they're supposed to be!"   
"No they're not!" Mesut argued.  
"Yes they are, Mesut. Now go sit down cause I'm the expert here-"  
Olivier and Mesut both flipped around startled, as they heard a sudden noise fill the room.  
"It's your cellphone." Mesut informed the French, making his way across the room to check.   
"Well I'm busy...just leave it there."  
"But it's Santi...what if he needs something?"  
"Well then you pick up." Olivier suggested.  
"But what if he finds it weird that I'm-"  
"Oh my god just pick up already! That noise is killing me!" Olivier yelled, turning his attention back to the pancakes as he covered his ears.  
Mesut finally picked up. "Hello?"  
"Olivier! Thank god you picked up! Listen to me! You need to-"  
"It's Mesut..." The German said, cutting a very agitated Cazorla off.  
"M-Mesut? What the hell are you doing there?"   
Mesut considered for a second exactly what to say next. "Um...Oli and I decided to hang out last night and well, I ended up sleeping over..."  
"Ohhh." Cazorla was silent for a few seconds before continuing. "Listen to me Mesut! Olivier and you have to get to practice...there's some pretty deep shit going on concerning both of you. You have to come, now!"   
"Ok ok got it! But can't you tell us what's going on instead of making us get to practice this early?-"  
"Breakfast is ready!" Olivier yelled from across the kitchen.   
"Ok, just give me a second." Mesut called back to the French, before returning his attention to Santi.   
"What the hell are you talking about!? Both of you are late for practice! It's 11:00a.m. And no. Both of you here! Now!"   
That was the last thing Cazorla said to him before hanging up, and now Mesut found himself walking back to Olivier.  
"What did he want?" The French asked as he engaged in cutting his pancakes into pieces.   
"He wants us to get to practice."  
"Ohhh...in that case just sit down then." Olivier stood, to pull the chair open for Mesut to join him.  
"No, Olivier. He sounded worried...he said there was some really deep shit concerning both of us."  
"Both of us? How? You and I haven't done anything together for over 3months. This can't be concerning both of us."  
"Olivier, what if Santi was our blackmailer?" Mesut looked into Olivier's eyes, clearly worried.   
So Olivier decided to reassure him. "Mesut, trust me when I tell you that the blackmailer wasn't Santi."  
This seemed to cause the tension in Mesut's shoulders to relax for just a bit.  
"Ok, but we still have to get to practice!"   
"No, you're finishing those pancakes up first. I did not almost ruin my incredible manicure for nothing!"   
"But Olivier!- Wait...manicure?" Mesut decided to ask.  
"I'm joking, but seriously. Finish that up first."  
*************************************  
"Ugh, I hate this!" The French exhaled, shutting the door of his car as he made his way to practice with Mesut.  
"Hate what?" The German asked.  
"Saying goodbye, not being able to touch you for almost half the day!"   
"Well that's what the other half of the day is for." Mesut offered with a devilish grin.  
"It still isn't enough." And Olivier reached to pull his lover close, for the last kiss before breaking off.  
*************************************  
When Olivier and Mesut entered the training center they were welcomed by the sound of murmurs and stares from their teammates.   
Maybe this was what Santi had been talking about... Mesut thought as Olivier and him finally reached the lockeroom. As soon as the French opened the door for him to go in, he felt Santi rush towards them.  
"Thank god you guys are finally here!"   
The room was empty, except for him, Mesut realized.   
"Yeah, can you tell us now what the hell is goi-"   
"Olivier!" Mathieu yelled, slamming the door open. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"   
"What the fuck do you mean what is wrong with me!?" The French replied, clearly unaware of anything.   
"How many times did I fucking tell you that-" Mathieu stopped talking, as he registered the room, his eyes falling on Cazorla.   
"Well if you want to explain to him what's going on...I'll just leave then." Cazorla said, realizing the look Mathieu was giving him, so he began to make his way out the door.  
When he was finally gone Mathieu decided to continue. "Our relationship! What the fuck did I tell you Olivier!?"  
"Mathieu, I have no idea what you're- "  
Olivier was once again interrupted, but this time he turned to find that it was Mesut's cellphone.   
"Sorry." The German shrugged. "I'll just..." but he decided to simply get the hell out of the room, because judging by the look on Mathieu's face, he didn't even know if there was a way to get him more angry than he already was, and he certainly did not want to find out.  
*************************************  
Sergio. Why would Sergio be calling him right now? He never called...  
"Um...hello?" Mesut decided to pick up, realizing that if the Spaniard was calling him it was because it had to be important.   
"Mes! Donde demonios has estado!?" Where the hell have you been. The Spaniard let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Estaba con Olivier, que quieres Sergio?" I was with Olivier, what do you want Sergio?   
Sergio suddenly began to laugh from the other end of the line, but it sounded more like a mocking laugh. "Que quiero? Encerio Mesut? What do I want!? You're gonna tell me now that you don't know?"  
"Well that's because I really don't know..."  
"Reporters Mesut!"   
"What about them?" The German questioned.   
"20 of them, Mesut! 20 outside my house when I woke up this morning, begging me to give them a freaking interviewing about our so called 'hidden relationship' how the fuck do you explain that!?"  
Mesut froze, not knowing what to say...was the Spaniard serious? No, it had to be a joke..."Sergio, no tengo tiempo para tus bromas." I don't have time for your jokes.   
"Crees que esto es una broma Mesut?" You think this is all a joke?  
"Sergio, I know you're jok-"  
"I'm not joking Mesut! How about you quit acting dumb and just admit that you sold yourself to the press and told them all about our relationship. How much did they pay you? If you wanted money to remain silent I could've offered you more than they probably gave you!"  
"What? Sergio, what the hell are you talking about!?"   
"You know what Mesut!? I can only tell you one thing! You better fix this! Ruegale a dios que encerio no hayas sido tu." Beg to god that it really wasn't you.  
*************************************  
"What the hell do you mean everyone knows!?" Olivier was sitting in one of the benches inside, listening to his teammate explain everything to him.  
"Everyone Olivier! It's all over...they're probably going to fire me!"  
"They're not gonna fire you, Mathieu. I just don't understand, how did-" Olivier suddenly remembered. "The unknown!"  
"What?" Mathieu asked.   
"The blackmailer!"  
"What blackmailer?"  
"Yesterday, Mesut and I were arguing about our relationship in the lockeroom and someone overheard us...in the night they began texting Mesut, telling him that he needed to see us to explain everything to him, or that he would reveal everything he knew, but then...we never went."  
Mathieu seemed to consider this and he did not say anything, so Olivier decided to continue.  
"Whoever was in that lockeroom is-"  
"It was Mesut." Mathieu suddenly said.  
"W-what? It wasn't Mesut! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"It was Mesut! Olivier, think about it. You were drunk last night...who was driving? Mesut. Which means Mesut planned all of this!"  
"You don't make any sense! He did not plan anything! He was with me all the time...Mesut and I...we are together again and-"  
"Or maybe that's what he made you think. Maybe he just tricked you into believing that he'd forgiven you when he really didn't, maybe this is his revenge for what you did to him."  
"I was with him! I saw the messages as they sent them!" Olivier attempted at defending Mesut. "I saw the blackmailer run out of the lockeroom!"  
"Don't be stupid, Olivier! Of course he took his time to plan all of this. Revealing this secret not only guaranteed him his revenge against you, but also against Sergio. He knows this affects both of you!"   
Olivier didn't know what to think anymore... what if Mesut had planned all of this and last night had all been part of Mesut's plan. No...that couldn't be! Mesut wouldn't do that, but then again...why the sudden change of attitude towards him? What if Mesut was the one behind all of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd probably reveal who the unknown was. But I was thinking about it and the way I saw to continue this story would be for the unknown to be revealed later on. It leaves a little mystery...well, for Mesut to defend his innocence because as of right now everyone thinks it was him. Idk, what do you guys think?


	8. Mistaken Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after everyone finds out about Mesut and Olivier's secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game Arsenal played against Everton a couple of weeks ago is mentioned. Sorry for taking forever! Been kinda busy lately.

"It couldn't have been Mesut."   
"But you know it is possible, Olivier."  
"He would never do that! I-I trust him!"   
"And exactly how much, Olivier!? How much are you willing to trust your little lover boy? 24 hours ago I recall he still wanted to kill you, and now you're telling me 24 hours later that he's suddenly all swee-?"  
"Because we decided to put everything behind us! And like I said. I trust-"  
"Yeah? Then why so silent when I first suggested it, huh? It's because you know, deep down inside, that it could've been him!" Mathieu re-attempted at convincing Olivier.   
"No." Olivier shook his head, in disbelief.   
"Oh you want me to reiterate what he did to you for the past couple of weeks!? Olivier, he humiliated you!"  
"He did not humiliate me!"  
"Yes he did! He made you beg him for forgiveness, I bet! And even if he didn't, he made you feel like trash the whole past month! I saw it! And then he left you and slept with Sergio!"  
"But that was only because of what I did to him!" Olivier argued.   
"Stop making up excuses and open your eyes!" Mathieu yelled "Why can't you just see that he doesn't love you!? He just fucking used you!"   
The door suddenly slammed open.  
-"Olivier! Sergio just called and he-" Mesut stopped talking, realizing Mathieu and Olivier had just been arguing from the look on Mathieu's face.  
"I'll leave." Mathieu began making his way out the door, turning to glare at Mesut before leaving. " And Olivier, think about what I told you."  
"-Think about what I told you?" Mesut questioned once Mathieu was gone.  
"It's nothing. What did Sergio want?" Olivier asked shrugging the German's question off.  
"Oh, right. Um...Oli. I-I...you need to promise me you're gonna stay clam after I tell you this."   
"I can't promise you that."   
Mesut sighed, "Ok then promise me you at at least won't run out of the lockeroom or go-."   
"Mesut." The French said in a warning tone.   
At this moment Mesut really didn't know if he should tell him. Why couldn't people just leave them alone for once? To think, just 30 minutes ago he'd thought that they would finally be together, but now... well it was better to face this with Olivier rather than alone, wasn't it? After all, Sergio had just accused him of selling himself to the press. How could he? He needed to tell his lover. He knew that if there was someone that would trust him, it would be the French. "Olivier, everyone knows... Everyone knows about you and I! About Sergio and Mathieu! I think that blackmailer actua-" Mesut paused, to find an unsurprised look on Olivier's face. "What's wrong with you!? Why aren't you saying anything? Don't you-?"  
"You made me promise not to do anything crazy." Olivier reminded him.  
"Well yeah, but I didn't expect you to... You already knew didn't you?" The German realized.  
"Mathieu just told me."  
"Is that what you guys were arguing about?"   
Olivier ignored his question. "Mathieu. Mathieu has a suspicion. He think he might know who our blackmailer is."   
"Who!?" The German asked, much surprisement to his voice. Once again making Olivier question if his lover could have been capable of doing such a thing.  
"Mathieu thinks that...that it was you, Mesut." Olivier felt guilty, once the words left him. He was accusing the person he loved the most of doing something horrible. And regretted he'd ever said anything as he felt Mesut tense up and stare at him quizzically.  
"Do you...do you belive that?" The German asked cautiously.   
"I-I don't want to believe it."   
"But did you consider it!?"   
Olivier looked into Mesut's eyes, not being able to find his words.   
"Answer me Olivier!" Mesut demanded.  
"I-I did! I did..."   
Mesut's eyes went wide in disbelief as he began shaking his head. "How-how could?..."   
Olivier could see now that there were tears forming in Mesut's eyes. "Mesut,I-"  
The French was interrupted by the door which had just opened, yet again, revealing Mathieu on the other side of the hallway, stepping inside.  
"Um... Arsene said he wants to see you in his office, Olivier."   
Olivier nodded and turned to look at Mesut one last time before leaving.  
-"Well you can wipe those crocodile tears away now. Olivier's gone. You don't have any more convincing to do." Mathieu moved to stand closer to Mesut.  
"You suggested to him that it had been me, didn't you? Why can't you just mind your own business and let Olivier be happy!?" Mesut yelled.  
"Let him be happy? With you? You seriously think he's going to be happy with you!? A liar... a guy who probably made all of this up to punish Olivier for a simple mistake he committed? You fucking disgust me! Olivier doesn't deserve what you're doing to him. No wonder that poor guy Sergio left you! And now you revealed everything that happened with him too!"   
"Don't you think that if that had truly been me, I would've made sure to keep my name out of this whole mess!? To only expose Olivier and Sergio? The reports are also about me, in case you hadn't noticed!"  
"And you think I'm actually gonna believe you?" Mathieu chuckled "Mesut, I'm not Olivier. You can't just convince me like you did with him. You little piece of shit probably made sure your name also appeared to seem like a victim!"   
That was it. Mesut wanted to punch him right there, right now! But he realized that he couldn't... His problems with the team were big enough already and they would only get worse by having an altercation with his teammate.   
Instead he walked over to the door and yanked it open, leaving Mathieu yelling after him.  
*************************************  
"Come in." A voice said through the other side of the door.  
Olivier pushed the door open and stepped inside Wenger's office. "Sir, you wanted to see me?"   
Wenger looked up from some papers on his desk. "Ah, yes. Olivier. Come in, have a seat please."  
Olivier did as instructed and once seated began tapping his foot lightly on the floor. Fired, he though. He's gonna fire me...  
Wenger cleared his throat to speak. "Olivier, I am a very busy man... so I'm gonna cut straight to the point. You probably already know why you're here, don't you?"   
"Um...I-I think so sir. Is this about the... the reports from earlier this morning? "   
"Olivier... you are an extraordinary stiker. And I need you, we all need you. We need you to be with the team. But unfortunately after these reports came in this morning, I received many phone calls and there was a lot of controversy. I can tell you that I personally don't care about any sexual preferences that you or any of my players might have. Unfortunately... there are quite a few people who do not agree and they have requested me to... kick you out of the team."   
"So...you're going to fire me?" This couldn't be happening, Olivier now thanked the chair he was sitting in, for if he'd been standing up his legs would've betrayed, and given up under him just about now.   
"No Olivier, I'm not going to fire you. After arguing with them for quite a while, we finally came to the conclusion that that's not the best thing to do right now, you're just not going to play."   
"I-I don't understand sir. Are you gonna leave me on the bench?"  
"Injury, Olivier. You are going to have to fake an injury."  
"What?" Olivier shook his head in confusion.  
"Our next game against Everton. I want you to go out there and get injured." Arsene explained.   
This caught Olivier completely by surprise. Faking an injury for god knew how long and missing out on playing the champions league? Not being able to get on the field?  
-"No sir you can't do that!"   
Someone said, busting the door open. It was Mesut. "If there's someone to punish... it-it's me sir...Olivier-"  
"Oh you will also be sanctioned, I can assure you that." Arsene said, rising from his chair, and heading for the door.  
"You can't do that? Sir..." Mesut attempted at convincing Arsene, but he was already gone.   
Mesut turned to look into Olivier's eyes. "Olivier, I-"  
"Don't." Olivier shook his head.  
"But-"  
"Don't you see you've already done enough!? Mesut! You got what you wanted! You wanted revenge? Well you got it!" Olivier moved to grab hold of one of the doorknobs.   
Mesut rushed over and slammed the door back closed, preventing Olivier from escaping.   
"You seriously think I did that!?"  
"Mesut. Let me out or-"  
"Or what? Or what, huh? Olivier you're gonna listen to me!"  
"For what? More lies!?" Olivier questioned.  
Mesut couldn't believe it. He was calling him a liar... "You think I was the blackmailer?"  
"Oh you want me to talk about what I think!? What I feel?" Olivier's voice falling to a whisper. "I think that I made a mistake. I think that you are the most beautiful man that I could have possibly laid eyes on. I love the way you act when you're mad or jealous, and the feeling of your body pressed up against mine. I love being with you, even though I know it's wrong. I love waking up in the morning and seeing your face as you lay beside me. I love the way you make me feel when you kiss me and tell me that you love me. I know that you are the sweetest guy I've ever met, and that I probably won't ever get over you. But aside from knowing all of that I also know that you're vengeful. You never forget what anyone does to you and you are a liar! A manipulator, who all of this time only used me to get back at Sergio, but aside from knowing all of that...I still love you."  
"I did not use you, Olivier! I love you too! Why can't you just trust me? Believe in me! I did not-"  
"The thing is I'm done believing in you, Mesut. I don't want this anymore... Stop trying to lie to my face. I know it was you."   
"But I was with you all that time Olivier! You remember that? How was I gonna-"  
"Shut up Mesut. Just shut up. I don't want to listen to you anymore. You got what you wanted. I can't play anymore amd I can assure you it won't be long before they fire me anyway."   
"No! I'll talk to Wenger." Mesut suggested, pleadingly reaching for Olivier's hand.   
"No. You know what, Mesut? Just forget it. Don't ever talk to me ever again. Forget anything ever happened between us." Olivier said, pulling his hand away and grabbing one of the doorknobs to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! :) if I get enough reviews I'll continue it and hopefully Mesut and Olivier will end up together ;)  
> Rated M for possible, upcoming chapters.


End file.
